onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:596
So which Straw Hats is shown in this chapter and what training will they do? And who are the cover characters? :Older Ace, Luffy, and "Sabo" on the cover!!!Mugiwara Franky 07:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind, I just saw it on Mangastream, HOLY CRAP HE IS A ADULT!!!^^ Of course, this is just to show how he would like as a young adult but still awesome. Also... The title is SPECTRUM(I think). The opening page is Ace-Sabo-Luffy as young men. Sabo's face doesn't appear fully. It's a chapter about each one's decision to power-up. (Zoro isn't in it this week)Nami studies weather, Brook conquers his weak point (From 45 degrees to 40 degrees, hah) Robin goes to Baldigo to meet Dragon. Franky wears a tiger skin and causes another riot. Usopp, in order to become a real sniper king, becomes apprentice to Heracles Chopperdude 07:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Source Onmanga forums pshankarc: http://forum.onemanga.com/showthread.php?t=89480&page=2 Trans by Aohige from apforums p1 The small sky island of Weatheria researchers: We can't forgive this thieving cat!! We should strip her of everything and expel her from this nation!!! Nami: I'm sorry I'm in deep regret researchers: No, we can't trust you!! Nami: To show my regret I'll dive into the sea.... please forgive me in the next life. researchers: Nooooo we made her cry!!! Don't be so hasty lady, we don't mean to persecute you to that extent!! Don't choose death at such age!! We've said too much, sorry!! Nami: Oh ok, I'll forgive you!! I'm gonna study about the weather here, okay? researchers: huh!? Nami: Oh, and my name is Nami. You can call me Nami-san. Oh, and I need a house to live in! Nice to meet you, sky grannies! Time to get busy! researchers: Huh!? How come it's us that needs to be forgiven!? That makes no sense!! Damn, what just happened!? p2 Haredas: This Weatheria floats the sky as the wind blows, and sometimes even go down to the Blue Sea to gather both supplies and information to continue our journey. Nami: information? Haredas: Well, such as records of the weather from all around the world. With the Grand Line as its center, there are many phenomenon of unbelievable weather! The world is massive! Nami: Rains of lightning...? Is this for real? Haredas: That's an island in the New World. If you plan to travel that sea... you'll have to think outside of the box even more! Nami: Mr Haredas, tell me about the weather in the New World! Everything you know! Haredas: You sound desperate Nami: Of course I am!! p3 Nami: The entire crew's life depends on me!! I'm the navigator!! I have great responsibility while we're out on the sea!! I have to be able to take them wherever our captain wants to go! Luffy wants to be the Pirate King, then I can't just be ANY navigator!! Haredas: What a lucky captain he is, to have his crew look out for him so much! Nami: I can't help it... Haredas: It can't be helped? Nami: Yeah!! He always talks big, but he knows nothing about the sea!! Nami (flashback): Luffy... help me... p4 Luffy (flashback): OF COURSE!!!! Nami: .... he's always so reckless. If I leave him be, he'll die. He's so stupid, I have to take care of him. Haredas: Hohoho, sounds like a disastrous captain! Nami: That's why I have to help him! (It's my turn to!) Nami: So tell me about the weather ball! Haredas: It's not so easy!! This is a great invention of the Weatheria!! In the wrong hands, it could create chaos to the entire world! Nami: ....... so could you make a weapon out of it? Haredas: Hey now, don't say such dangerous things!! No!! And wipe that grin off your face! p5 Grand Line, The Pin-holder (Kenzan) Isle, Teena Geena Kingdom announcer: Come see for yourself!! Look at his appearance, it's that of a skeleton!! And he only has one joint on his arm!! Is there a stranger creature than this in the world!? crowd: Hey, stop with the fake, exhibitioner!! announcer: huh? Is there a problem? crowd: He's not moving at all!! That's just a figure!! announcer: Huh!? Brook: (Luffy made up his mind...!!) p6 Brook: (Then I have to do something too!) exhibitioner: Hey skeleton! Stop screwing around!! Brook: I can't just sit here.... exhibitioner: (Oh good! You understand!! That's right move!! Otherwise this wouldn't be a show!) Brook: What is there I can do to be of his use.... exhibitioner: (We just want you to move!! That's all, just move!!) Brook: (Even when you saw me, you weren't afraid, and you asked me to join) Luffy (flashback): I don't care about that, just join my crew! Brook: (flashback): Sure, no problem Brook: (That was such a joy after sailing the dark sea for 50 years...) Brook (flashback): My shadow has been stolen by someone Luffy (flashback): Hey, don't hesitate like a stranger!! I'll get it back for you!! Brook: (You have no idea how much you looked like a bright shining light to me... my 50 years of waiting for a miracle was finally paid off!) p7 Brook: 40 degrees!! Oh, too hard!! exhibitioner: Whaaat!? What the heck is that!? crowd: It moved!! It's really talking and moving!! crowd: That's gross!! What is this creature!? Brook: If I lower any degree from 45, I slip and fall.... crowd: The skeleton is moving!!! Gyaaa!!! Brook: (But when I finally over come this, perhaps I will be more of use to Luffy....!! ..... no wait, maybe I should look for something else.) crowd: ...!!! He has a guitar!! What is he doing!? Brook: For show? Sure, why not, say whatever you want. My dictionary no longer has the word "lonely" in it. Anyways, aren't you people bored of just watching? Listen to my new single!! "Bone to be Wild"!!! p8 East Blue, the massive bridge Revolutionary: What made you change your mind? We're glad you did though, Mr Dragon has always wanted to meet you. Revo shipmates: getting on the ship, and escorting Nico Robin to Vertigo! Robin: If I knew there were people like that, I wish they'd come see me earlier. Revo: I.... am sorry, we didn't have the information that you were with Crocodile... Robin: Fufufu, it's just a joke. I'm teasing you. I'm sorry, but I'm glad it ended up this way. Revo shipmates: We're set sailing! p9 (flashback): Kill that child!! She shouldn't be alive!! She's a survivor of the demons of Ohara!! (flashback): You monster!! (flashback): How much do you think is on that kid's head? Robin (flashback): Why did you come to save me!? I said... I want to die! Spandam (flashback): Are you insane!? Don't you think you'll survive declaring the entire world as your enemy!! Luffy (flashback): Bring it on!!!! p10 Revo: Ms Robin, please come inside. It's cold out here. Robin: No, I'm fine here. I'm a pirate... and you're revolutionaries... I can't trust you that easily to walk into a room with nowhere to run... Revo: Please, we mean you no harm! Robin: Please leave me be. When I was alone, I lived this way all the time... Revo: .....!! I'm sorry, I understand. Bring her tons of blankets!! And warm food and drink as well!! Revo: But... we have them ready inside.... Revo: Just hurry up!!! Robin: (Luffy, if I leave myself under your father's wings in the turning tide of the world... I wonder if I can be a little stronger. I've never felt this way before, wanting to be stronger for someone else...!) Revo: Also bring a windshield!! And a sofa!! p11 Grand Line Karakuri isle, Future land of Balgimore Marine: that is correct. It is most likely the biggest loss of this century. Marine: What do you know? Marine: After a gorilla-like intruder infiltrated the lab, the explosion happened shortly after. Marine: To come to this island, you have to have a fairly large ice breaker ship. ..... and no one has seen one. Gorilla: The Marine stationed on this island says the intruder was the "Cyborg Franky" of the famous Strawhat Pirates, but there are many cyborg gorillas on this island, and there's a strong possibility they mistaken it for him. He was lasxt seen less than a month ago at Shabaody Archpelago, and it's unknown how he could hav gotten to Balgimore. Marine: Captain Gorilla!! The search party for the mountain is leaving! Gorilla: I see, I'll go with them, uho. p12 boy: With that explosion, the entrance has been (too blurry. revealed, perhaps) old man: I'm surprised... we didn't know about this either... that there was another lab... Franky: It looks like this is where the Cyborg Animal laborers were created. The lab that blew up had outrageous "cultural" inventions.... but What I really wanted to know what these weapon inventions. This is amazing.... he researched anything from battleships to human cells. I wonder what's inside his head...! Franky: Ok, I've decided. I'm gonna live here. boy & old man: What!? Live here!? Franky: I'll come down the mountain once in a while to get cola, so stock some up in your house please. As long as you guys keep your mouth shut about me, me living here shouldn't cuase trouble.... boy: Gyaaaaa don't look this way!! old man: Your face!! It's frightening!! Franky: Stop yelling for just seeing my face!!! p13 Franky: How about this? Tiger fur rug boy & old man: *sigh of relief* Oh, that's better.... Franky: It's cold, let's put fire in that fireplace old man: Why don't you wear pants? Franky (flashback): Would you guys... ride the ship I made? Luffy (flashback): If you want me to give your underwear back, join us!! Iceburg (flashback): It's time you should live your own dream... Franky (flashback): When it reaches the end of the ocean...!! It's called a ship of dreams!! Franky: (Hey Luffy...!!! The Sunny hasn't shown everything it can do yet! You're the captain that can make Sunny the ship of dreams..!!! I'll gain the technology to make it withstand even harsher adventures!! So Luffy....) old man: Hey, the tiger fur is burning!! Franky: huh? p14 Franky: Gyaaa!! Hoootttt!!! Gorilla: !!? What is that, a monster!? Franky: GYAAAA!!!! Marines: !!? GYAAAA!!!!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!! Franky: GUOOOOOO Marines: GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Franky: (So Luffy, we'll sail over even the harsh waves of the New World!) Narrator: And this became the legend of the burning monster, spoken for generatons in Balgimore. LOL by the time Franky's done that isle will be full of legends. And lol at Captain Gorilla talking about cyber gorillas. p15 Grand Line Bouin isles Herculesun: What now, Usoppnn!!? Usopp: First, I'm gonna get slimmer!! Then get muscles!! Herculesun: Yeah... well that's better Usopp: And get stronger! Herculesun: Yeah... if you don't you can't get out of the islandnn!! Usopp: And get even stronger! Herculesun: Yeah that's good too! Usopp: And get even more stronger!! Herculesun: Oh.... that much, huhnn? Herculesun: You suddenly got riled up, what was on that news papernn? p16 Usopp: Hah... hah... *cough* A message from our captain was on it!! Herculesun: Message...!? Luffy (flashback): Hurry up and get on. You're my crew now. Usopp (flashback): He won!!! Usopp (flashback): What are you doing Luffy, Get up!! Luffy (flashback): We win this fight!!! Usopp: Somewhere in my heart.... Herculesun: !? p17 Usopp: I felt Luffy is someone... who will become Pirate King on his own, just by me watching him... Luffy (flashback): After going around half the world more, we'll see this wall again... and when we do, I'll be the Pirate King!! Usopp: But I was wrong... There are many enemies even he doesn't stand a chance against...!! Even Luffy can lose...!! He was forcing himself...!! He was screaming.... that's why.... HE NEEDS MY STRENGTH!!! Usopp: Herculesun... I want to get stronger!! p18 Usopp: Hey Herculesun-sensei... I've been wondering about your weapon... Herculesun: Huh? Sen.... teachernn!? Usopp: Yeah, with your awesome skills living in this dangerous island, I want to learn many from you! Herculesun: Awesome skills? Am I awesome teacher? Usopp: Yeah, you're the awesome teacher! Herculesun: And my name is Herculesun! Usopp: Yeah, awesome name! Herculesun: Ok, my apprentice Usoppnn!! This forest has many violent and fast growing plants called Pop Green. These are the seeds for them. Usopp: Pop Green!? Herculesun: Each one of these have its usefulness, and... Usopp: yeah.... Usopp: (Wait for me, Luffy... So you can be the Pirate King... I will become the true Sniper King!!) 596 end Chopperdude 17:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Ok wow, Older Sabo is looking fiiiine. Have a feeling I'm gonna get a new fictional crush soon. XD Hahaha. It was so sweet seeing everyone's view of Luffy, we've never got that before I think. Love it. Ok, so in 596 we saw Chopper and Sanji. This week we saw Nami, Robin, Brook, Franky, & Usopp. So next week we'll see Zoro... and wow, that's it? That's everyone, right? Maybe we'll cut back to Luffy...? I kind of want to see other people's reactions again: Garp, Dadan, Fuusha village, regular nobodies. Or maybe we'll see what's going on with Shakky and the rest. Or maybe we'll see Sabo someone new. Or even Dragon! That would be fun. I just like seeing him. Haha. --YazzyDream 01:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I just thought of something, do you think there's any relation between Captain Gorilla and the Saruyama Alliance? Wouldn't that be fun? :D YazzyDream 16:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC)